There Are No Nudists In Cold Areas
by BlueCheeseBallsack
Summary: She had started to walk towards the curb, when she tripped over a pile of Great Dane sh*t. It smudged across her T-shirt, making the red ketchup stains pop with color. She smiled and attempted to get back up... but ... she felt an object lodged uncomfortably against her ribcage. She gripped the binding and picked it up to examine it. "Death Note..." Huh.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A PARODY. THE CHARACTERS ARE BASED OFF PEOPLE I KNOW IN PERSON. ALL THE CHARACTERS WILL PROBABLY BE DIFFERENT EXCEPT RYUK. RYUK PLAYS AS HIMSELF AND WILL COME IN LATER. IF YOU GET EASILY OFFENDED YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING READING THIS. ENJOY.**

* * *

Yasmeen awoke from her slumber by the sound of her mother's masculine voice bellowing against the walls of her tiny-ass room.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Lifting her wary head from her plush pillow, she got up out of bed and ruffled a hand through her coarse, black, nigger hair.

"Wha—" Yasmeen cut herself off with a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty. I did your fuckin' laundry," she spat in the direction of the basket on the floor.

A grin broke out on Yasmeen's face as she raced to the basket, lifting out a pair of High School Musical themed panties. She turned them inside out and inspected them carefully.

"Woah… you go the shit stains out, Mom!"

She enveloped her mother in a cheerful hug.

Her mother cringed in disgust. Failing to return the hug, she sniffed the air that surrounded her charcoal black daughter reluctantly.

"What the fuck…" she promptly shoved the girl to the floor with brute force.

"You smell like a crusty ball sack. Take a fuckin' bath."

With that, her mother exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Yasmeen excitedly got to her feet. "Gosh, Mom sure is in a good mood today!"

She walked over to her dresser and rummaged through it, looking for a nice outfit to wear. After about five minutes, she settled with a green floss-like thong, and a matching white V-neck shirt covered in ketchup stains. Her saggy tits looked great with the stains, and the dark gray jeans she picked out. After looking through her various colors of crocs, she chose a bright yellow pair.

She slipped on her attire she picked out for the day, and walked over to her body mirror that hung on her door to admire herself.

"Hmm… something's not right…" She furrowed her eyebrows, contemplating what she could possibly be forgetting…

"Aha!"

A figurative light bulb went off in her head as she kicked off her crocs and rolled the hems of her jeans up to her knees. She pulled on knee-high "Glee" socks, keeping her jeans rolled up; she slipped her crocs back on as well.

She then, walked over to her desk and picked up a roll of duct tape.

"I need to get these bad boys to stay…"

She ripped a few pieces from the roll, and duct-taped the rolled-up hems of her jeans in place.

"Perfect."

Yasmeen inspected herself once more before opening her jewelry box. Her favorite macaroni necklace lay on top beside of her twist-tie ring. "There we go…" she said as she tied the necklace around her crusty neck.

"Autumn will probably wanna fuck me now…" she smiled sweetly at the thought, before slinging her Barbie mini-backpack over her shoulder.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU WANNA CALL YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! CLASS ALREADY STARTED TEN MINUTES AGO AT THE ELEMENTARY!"

With that, her mother promptly tossed Yasmeen into the street, shutting the door behind her.

The bus stop was crowded, as always.

"Hello! How are you guys?" Yasmeen cheerful asked the group of teenagers.

The kids gave her a 'Wtf' look, before turning their backs to her in disgust. "God I can smell her fucking stench from here," Shanon plugged her nose and inched away from the optimistic Negro; her friends of course, following in her footsteps.

"No, no! I took a bath. Wait… are we still playing that game where you guys make fun of me, then beat me until I piss myself?" Yasmeen jumped around happily. "I hope so! Last time, I shit myself, but don't worry; my mom got the stains out."

The bus came around the corner just in time. "Don't you guys love the bus? I can find the best snacks under the seats." Yasmeen started to walk towards the curb when she tripped over a pile of Great Dane shit. It smudged across her shirt, making the red stains pop with color.

Yasmeen smiled and attempted to get up.

But…

She felt a hard rock, resting uncomfortably against her ribcage.

"What the fuck?" She stood up to find that the rock was actually a small black book.

"Woah, someone left their stuff here…" she murmured, as she picked it up by the binding to examine it.

The front cover was titled, "Death Note", in gothic-styled white text.

"Death Note…" she read aloud, opening the front cover. There was even more text printed on the left hand side of the hard surface.

"Rules… if you write a person's name in the Death Note, they will die…"

She stared at the words for a moment with a look of shock evident on her face.

…

"That is so fucking gay…" she breathed out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you getting on the fucking bus, cunt?" the bus driver, called out impatiently. Yasmeen quickly opened her little backpack and threw the book inside.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" she flicked a small speck of shit off her knuckle, and then climbed on the bus.

As she scanned over the bus, looking for a seat, Shanon threw a wad of roast beef at her. The wad smacked Yasmeen directly in the neck, causing her to fall in the aisle.

"Thanks, Shanon! I was going to get down here anyways," she said happily.

Yasmeen stuffed the roast beef in her pocket. She then proceeded to look on the bottom of the bus seats for gum, or any other treats that were left behind.

After finding a seat, she climbed in it and started to pick the gum off the bottom. "Gah, this is watermelon; my favorite!"

Yasmeen continued to happily chew on her gum until the bus stopped in front of the school. Kids began to push each other as they climbed out of the bus.

"Perfect," Yasmeen whispered to herself, eyeing a gap in the line. When the gap was in reach, she stuck her leg out in the aisle.

"Excuse me, if I could just cut in line…" she started politely, without noticing whom she was talking to.

"Now way, you little fuck!" Shanon slapped Yasmeen's face with her arm fat.

Her small little body stumbled back and hit the bus window with a 'splat'.

"Ha! That's what you get you little cock-sucking pussbag. Better give me back my roast beef fourth period, fucker."

With that, Shanon climbed off the bus.

"See you later, girl," Yasmeen groaned as she peeled herself from the dirty glass.

The locker simply would not open. Yasmeen had done the combination at least one hundred times, kicked it at least one thousand, yet it didn't budge.

"Uh… Yasmeen? What are you doing?" Autumn questioned. Yasmeen turned around to find her best friend standing behind her.

"… OH. MY. GOD!" Yasmeen yelled loud as fuck, catching the attention of several bystanders in the hall. "We're wearing the same socks!"

"I know!" Autumn exclaimed, with an equal amount of enthusiasm in her voice. "I called your mom and asked which Glee pair you were wearing. I thought we could be twinsies today."

Yasmeen's pale cheeks turned a bright red. "Aww, that's so precious. Do you think you could help me with my locker?"

"Sure," Autumn grinned.

The bright ginger smacked her forehead into the center of the door, causing it to click open. Yasmeen winced, noticing the beginning formation of a welt on her forehead from the impact.

"Grab your books, Yas. Class is about to start."

"Right!" Yasmeen exclaimed cheerfully. She reached into her locker, about to grab her books, when suddenly, a loud wet-sounding fart slipped past her plump ass cheeks.

"—OH HEY I FORGOT TO SHOW YOU THIS BOOK," Yasmeen yelled out, trying, yet failing to cover up the sound of her shitting herself.

Autumn raised an eyebrow, in question.

**PRRRRRRRRRT**

Yasmeen picked up her stack of books and pulled the Death Note out from the bottom.

"I FOUND IT OUT BY THE BUS, WEIRD RIGHT?"

**PRRRT**

Yasmeen began humming loudly.

"WOAH, COOL!" Autumn exclaimed, grabbing the book.

Yasmeen let out one last, small fart that sounded similar to a whistle, as it slowly died down. Autumn examined the book carefully in awe. She opened the cover and began reading the rules in her head; her hazel-green eyes flicking back and forth from line to line in the process.

"This is amazing," she murmured thoughtfully.

"I thought it was kinda gay," Yasmeen said, pulling out a slice of paper.

"Why'd you show it to me, then?"

"No reason…"

Yasmeen began fanning the rancid air away from where they stood.

"Gah… you fucking stink!" Autumn gave Yasmeen a high-five. "Let's go to class, so we can get a better look at this … Death Note."

* * *

**REVIEW SECKSIES?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota sat in the back of the class by himself. As always, he was extra early.

"FUCK!" he screeched. The urge to rip clumps of his gingerlicious hair was overwhelming.

"Hey, Dakota!" Yasmeen and Autumn greeted the boy simultaneously.

"SHUT UP!" Dakota turned around and yelled at the wall. His voice dropped several octaves, and distorted into a demonic inflection. "_**I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU**_…"

Autumn and Yasmeen merely blinked, uncertain as to whom, or what Dakota was interacting with.

He turned back to his two friends, after a few awkward moments, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, my little friends are acting all sorts of cray today," he said warily, his voice having returned to normal.

His friends nodded in understanding, being used to the outbursts.

Yasmeen took a seat beside Dakota and watched as Autumn sat down in front of her. "Don't worry about it, Dakota. Autumn and I completely understand. Don't we, Autumn?"

Dakota glanced over at his fellow ginger. Her mouth was open and her eyes were crossed. A small stream of vomit flowed out of the left side of her mouth and began dribbling down her chin.

"Uhh… are you okay, Autumn?" Dakota asked, in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, meh hehd hertz a bert, dough," she placed her palm over the nasty bruise that had formed on her forehead.

"What in the fuck happened to your head?" he questioned her.

"Oh, this…?" Autumn rubbed over the bruise, her reaction time impaired.

"Of course I'm talking about your head, silly. Looks like you were hit by a metal dildo or something."

Yasmeen rummaged through her Barbie backpack and pulled out a napkin. She folded it neatly and dabbed the vomit dripping out of Autumn's mouth with it carefully.

"Hmm… well, last night my mom was taking a dump in the bathroom, and I had to do my weekly douche…" Autumn began.

Yasmeen pulled the now, vomit-covered napkin towards her lips and lapped up the acidic substance with care.

"…Hours passed and she still didn't get the fuck out, so I just decided to do it in my brother's closet while he was out last night. During that time, I spotted some itchy wart-like things on my cooch; not to mention it stunk to high heaven…"

Dakota's eyes widened as the ginger-haired vixen continued her story. About halfway through he decided to interject, "Okay, but what's that have to do with your head injury…?"

Autumn stopped talking and gave him a 'wtf' look. "What the fuck're you talking about, bitch?"

Dakota let out an exasperated sigh and face-palmed in defeat. He raised his hand a moment later to grab the teacher's attention.

" !"

Said, Porter turned his head to the source from which his name was called. "Yes?"

"Can you send Autumn to the nurse's office? She hit her head and isn't feeling well…"

The teacher nodded and walked over to his desk. He pulled open the front drawers and grabbed a nurse's pass from it.

"Catch," he stated, tossing it to Autumn.

The ginger promptly jumped from her seat and caught the sheet of laminated paper between her two front teeth. She dropped her knees and assumed a crab-walk position, and scrambled out of the room, barking like a dog. Yasmeen's shit-colored eyes followed Autumn out the door hungrily. A bit of drool dribbled from her plump nigger lips.

"She's so fuckin' sexy…"

Dakota quirked an eyebrow at Yasmeen, visibly disturbed by the comment.

took attendance once the bell rang out noisily for class to start. Afterwards, he turned on the projector and clicked through a slideshow of meticulously photo-shopped school staff members. Yasmeen giggled at a picture of Mccord, her former teacher, in a midget's body, having sex with a stallion.

"That's so like him," she murmured cheerily as she pulled out the Death Note she had found earlier from her backpack. She opened up the front cover and began doodling in it.

Yasmeen doodled a small picture of Porter sitting in his black chair. In his hand he held a stapler.

"Looks like he's shooting his dick off," Dakota whispered, peering at the drawing over her shoulder.

"Yeah… it does," Yasmeen giggled. She erased a bit of her drawing and made it look like Porter was stapling his dick to his inner thigh.

"Hmm…"

Yasmeen frowned at her art. Porter didn't really look like himself… oh well. She scribbled his name beside the doodle and shut the notebook. Autumn was definitely going to see this later.

"Okay, class, we are going to watch a short clip of a couple of niggers being hung back in the era of American Reconstruction," stated chirpily, readying the clip to be played on the projector.

Before pressing play, he turned to glance at Yasmeen. "Sorry if this offends you."

Yasmeen looked down at her shoes shamefully as she played footsie with herself.

Porter sat down and watched as the video began. "Look here, guys!" Porter pointed at the screen with a gleeful sparkle in his eye. "The white men are beginning to wrap the rope around their little nig—I mean black necks. Then they pull the stool out from und—" he stopped short, as he watched the littler of the two nigger's necks become constricted in a tight knot. His breath hitched, and within seconds the classroom was filled with his uncontrollable laughter.

Dakota slightly chuckled as he watched Porter grab his chest, gasping for air between laughs. "I'm sorry, Yasmeen. It must be hard watching your people die. That one even looks like you."

Yasmeen looked at the overweight, sweaty, black man on the screen; who was now swinging from a rope. She nodded in agreement.

" Yeah… it does."

A deep gurgle escaped from the depths of Porter's mouth. Frantically, he grabbed his chest as his legs gave out from underneath him. As he fell, he grabbed the screen projector, causing it to break off the wall. It landed on top of him, covering his body like a blanket.

"Wh…" Yasmeen tried, worriedly. "Porter? Are you okay?"

Porter lay motionless on the tile floor, his eyes wide open and protruding out of their sockets.

"Porter…?"

No response.

Yasmeen stood up from her desk and cautiously approached the unmoving body.

"Porter…"

She stopped in front of him and kneeled to the ground. "Porter…"

Dakota watched the black girl in annoyance as she came nose to nose with the, seemingly, dead man and once again repeated his name.

"Porter…" she spoke sadly.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Dakota screeched, on his last nerve. "HE'S OBVIOUSLY DEAD, YOU STUPID FUCK."

Yasmeen gasped in disbelief. "Dead… then that means…"

…

"No more photo-shopped pictures of school staff members engaging in illegal activities…" she voiced in a shaky breath.

**Later that night...**

Yasmeen sat at home at her desk, examining the strange notebook.

"Do you think it's possible? Porter died because of me…?"

Yasmeen shook her head, not wanting to believe it. Strands of coarse, greasy locks fell in her line of sight at the action.

"I need to get my mind of this…" she turned to her TV that rested on her dresser and clicked it on using a remote control. She went through guide and played a recorded Glee episode that she had missed the previous night.

About half an hour passed by and the episode was coming up to a close. Yasmeen's large nigger eyes protruded out of their sockets in anticipation as she waited for Quinns's big secret to be revealed.

"The baby's real father… it's not actually Finn…"

Yasmeen's eyes widened even more so, if at all possible. "No way…" she murmured in disbelief.

"It's actually… Puck." Quinn spoke out shamefully.

Yasmeen gaped at the screen in shock.

…

"WHAT THE FUCK."

The stool that had been under Yasmeen's pump, ripe, ass, was halfway lodged through the now-shattered television screen.

"AGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" she grabbed her laptop that rested on her desk, and flipped it open.

"THIS'LL TEACH THAT FUCKIN' WHORE AND THE DAMN CAST, DIRECTORS, EVERYONE!"

She googled the names of the Glee cast members and directors and began transferring them down onto the Death Note, one by one.

She completed the list after about five minutes. Examining her handy-work, she lifted the notebook up; a shrewd smirk played at the corners of her DSL.

"Hah… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The room filled with her maniacal, bellowing, laughter.

"I AM GOD! HEUHEUHEUH!"

**_Even Later that night..._**

Yasmeen had just finished her homework when her mother called her for dinner. "Yasmeen! Get yo dirty ass down here. I made some chitlins!"

"My favorite!" Yasmeen shouted in response. She jumped off her bed and started out the door. Just as she was about to place her fungus-infested toes against the first step, she suddenly remembered…

The Death Note was still lying on her blanket.

She walked back into her room, once again, and picked it up from her sweat-soaked sheets. "Hmm… where shall I hide you?" She mused.

…

"Aha!" She knelt down on the wood floor and slid the notebook under her bed.

Although, no one was brave enough to go in her room, she still thought it was at risk of being found. "This will do!" Yasmeen exclaimed in delight as she covered the Death Note up with her collection of used tampon applicators. The small plastic tubes rolled over the book and around the bloody stains on her floor.

After securing the book, she got up and ran down stairs.

"Hey, Mom!"

The sweet smell of pig intestines filled her nigger nose.

Yasmeen spotted her mother sitting on the couch. She held a TV remote in one hand and a large wooden spoon in the other.

"Hey, Yasmeen," her mom choked out. She licked the sliver of pig gut off the spoon and then wiped her hand on her stained apron. "Don't you watch that show Glee? It's on the news."

Her mother turned up the volume enough so that Yasmeen could hear.

"In other news," a tan reported began, shuffling through his papers in front of him, "The entire cast of the popular, hit television show, Glee, were found dead just earlier. The cause is unknown… oh wait…"

The reporter exchanged words briefly with someone behind the cameras. After a few moments he turned his head back to the filming camera. "Just in! Officials say all members suffered from spontaneous heart attacks…"

A knowing, devious smirk appeared on Yasmeen's face. "So it works…" she mused.

"Why are you fucking smiling, Yasmeen?"

"No reason… it's not like I conveniently found a black notebook in the middle of the street that kills people and used it to wipe out the entire cast of Glee and the directors and executive producers of the show, while also accidentally killing my U.S. History teacher in the process of coming to the conclusion that the notebook was unexpectedly legitimate."

"Huh?" her mother responded, with a cocked eyebrow.

"O_O… Uh… I mean, it really sucks that Glee has to be canceled now."

Her mother nodded her head in understanding. "At least you now have a reason to not wear those gay-ass Glee socks. They make you look like a faggot."

Yasmeen frowned sadly at the insult against her choice in clothing. She sighed heavily and sat next to her mother on the stinky-ass, worn-out couch.

'Maybe I should call Autumn and invite her over… she really likes chitlins. Even though she's not black."

Meanwhile…

Lu had just finished coating his entire chair and desk in plastic wrap. He picked up the roll once again and migrated to the living room to begin wrapping the couch as well.

He had finally finished solving a yearlong case, just as of a few hours ago, and he believed this was the perfect time to sanitize his apartment. After all, him being the worlds best detective and shit generally resulted in an overly packed schedule 24/7.

It took about an hour, but Lu eventually had securely wrapped all of his living room furniture in the transparent covering. He brushed off his hands and proudly admired his handy work.

"Now… time for the disinfectant."

He walked over to the plastic-covered coffee table and picked up a can of disinfectant spray that stood upright next to ten other recently purchased cans. He uncapped it and stared suggestively at the can with widened eyes and a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Now this is the good shit," he groaned contently. He shook the can in order to mix the substance properly, making a point to shake for at least five and a half minutes… you know, just to be sure it would be able to sanitize to it's fullest. After that, he began spraying the room, making sure not to miss any cracks or crevices.

"Alright… spray room thoroughly, and then wait thirty minutes before putting on another coat. Repeat the process twice, or as many times as necessary. Just be sure not to inhale the fumes for too long, for the chemicals are quite toxic…" Lu mumbled to himself, paraphrasing instructions he had memorized photographically.

"Well… I did rip a big one in here earlier, so…" Lu trailed off as he placed the can back on the coffee table and began heading for his closet. Opening it, he pulled out a gas mask from the top shelf, with gloved hands. He placed it on his face, but not before thoroughly wiping it down with a Lysol disinfectant wipe. Just as he was about to continue with his cleaning, his phone began vibrating obnoxiously in his front pocket.

He groaned in annoyance and slipped off his gloves. He reached in his pocket to fish for the little plastic-wrapped device. After a moment, he pulled it out. "I swear, this thing is such a scrotum sniffer…"

He struggled for a few moments to press the 'answer call' button through the casing. Once he successfully answered it, he pressed it to his ear.

"I swear to fucking god, if you're calling because you can't validate my debit card for the hentai subscription, that's a fucking crock of shi—"

"It's Kasey…"

"Oh."

"Turn on the news."

Lu raised an eyebrow in question, but wordlessly heeded his former mentor's request. Well… he replaced the rubber glove on his hand before clicking the power button on the TV remote and switching to the news channel.

"Officials say that the entire cast of Glee suffered from spontaneous heart attacks at the same time. The cause of the heart attacks is still unknown but…"

Lu dropped the remote onto his freshly disinfected table and sat down.

"What do you think Lu?" Kasey asked.

He hesitated before replying.

"Could be the work of a… I don't know…" Lu said. He brought his legs up to his chest and curled into a small ball on his sofa. "I'm not sure about this, but I wouldn't be surprised if more of these "heart attacks" started popping up.

Kasey groaned.

"So we're taking the case?"

Lu grabbed a bottle of germ-x and swiftly opened the lid. "I suppose…"

Kasey hung up the phone and started to gather information.

"Hmm…" Lu thought about the news before emptying the germ-x into his mouth. "If the entire cast died at the same time…" he took a moment to lick a drop of the alcoholic disinfectant from his thumb, "then someone or something would have had to affect their heart rate…"

**Back at the niglets place again...**

"Daaamn! These fucking chitlins smell good, Mrs. Zeeshan!" Autumn said as she walked into their home.

Mrs. Zeeshan blushed. "Why thank you, Autumn. I'm always telling Yasmeen that she should be more like you. You're so polite."

"Shut the hell up, mom. Every fucking time she comes over, you act like she's a queen or something!"

The ground suddenly began to vibrate as the hum of a diesel truck filled Yas's nigger ears.

"Fuck…" she groaned. "Larry is home."

Autumn watched as Yasmeen's mother started to panic.

"Oh, gawd! Larry… I didn't know he was coming home early tonight. I made chitlins… he hates chitlins," she mumbled frantically.

"Clear the door way, Autumn and Yasmeen."

They obeyed by retreating to the worn out couch.

"What's up with your mom? She's like, freaking out and throwing shit."

Yasmeen slid her hands into her pockets and looked down at her dirty crocs. "Larry… he's my step-dad. He's also a fucking dick hole."

Yasmeen's mother had a stick of butter in each hand. Before Autumn could ask why, she started to rub the butter on the door frame.

"Larry has gained a few pounds, so I do this for him. Butter helps him slide in easier." Her mom winked at Autumn and continued working.

Larry waddled up to the door around four minutes later. Large drops of sweat rolled down each cheek and fell from his face and onto his hairy chest.

"Why in the hell…" he said between his intense breathing, "is our driveway so far away from the fucking door?!" He wiped his forehead off, causing a splash of sweat to land on Autumn's face.

"I-I… I don't know, sweetie. This is the only—" she was cut off when Larry stuck a roll of fat through the door. The roll nearly knocked her mother over, but she showed no sign of aggravation.

Autumn whispered into Yasmeen's ear, "I've never seen anything like it… he's so… large."

Autumn couldn't help but think about the size of his prick. "I bet it's like… nine inches wide."

"What?" Yas asked.

"Nothing…"

Larry walked over in a heavy-step fashion and plopped his big fat ass in his seat at the table.

"MICHELLE! WHERE'S MY FUCKING DINNER? I'VE BEEN HOME FOR THREE DAMN MINUTES AND I DON'T SEE ONE FUCKING PLATE OF FOOD IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Sorry, baby," Yasmeen's mother said. She grabbed the whole pot of chitlins and placed it in front of Larry.

Instantly, he dug his chubby fingers into the mess of food.

"Gahd, I fucking hate chitlins. Just because your children are nigger, doesn't mean we have to eat their food!"

Yasmeen sadly sighed and tapped Autumn's shoulder. "Let's skip dinner. I have something to show you anyway."

Yasmeen's black ass quickly ran up the stairs until she made it to her room.

"What the fuck… your room smells like rotten pussy and anal lube," Autumn said.

"Yeah, I like it…"

"What did you want to show me?"

Yasmeen's nigger eyes nearly exploded. "Oh, yeah! I forgot. It's under my bed." She knelt down on the floor and reached under, grabbing the book, causing the tampon applicators to go everywhere.

"I found it at the bus stop today. It's called a Death Note," she said, sitting back up.

Autumn grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages.

"—BAHA! IS THAT PORTER?" she giggled and pointed at Yasmeen's doodle.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you! Today, after you left for the nurse's office, I wrote his name in the book and somehow… it killed him."

"BULLSHIT, NIGGER! You didn't kill him…"

Yasmeen frowned. "No, really. I really did. Look! I wrote down the entire cast of Glee and…"

"What?! You're the one who killed the Glee cast? What the hell, bitch?" Autumn grabbed a lamp and bashed Yasmeen in the face with it. The little nigger had a winded look on her face, before dropping to the ground and falling unconscious.

"Ha… that's what you get for killing Glee you GOD, DAMN, WHORE! Plus you won't stop niggling me."

Now that Yasmeen was knocked out, Autumn felt alone.

"Now time to go see my boo-boo," she mumbled to herself, with a mischievous glint present in her dark-green orbs.

Autumn covered Yasmeen with a dirty blanket and gently kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

* * *

**Niggle/Niggling: Annoy/Annoying**

**Nigrescent: Blackish**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! O_O**


End file.
